The true day we know as thanksgiving
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: We all know how it goes right? The women would be cooking while the men would be distracted with a sporting event on the television. However, in some cases, we learn that everything will work out in the end if we actually work together. Enjoy!


**Writing about Thanksgiving in December. Yeah, why not. Seriously. Life got in the way so I'm starting this prompt now xD. As for the story, I'd thought doing something in the two towns so enjoy!**

 **Also, this takes place in the same year as my other story Change, so, Isaac is in this story and I'll finish that story soon.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

It was now thanksgiving morning and everyone was busy cooking. Lillian, who married Ash, was at her brother Phillip's farm in Konohana helping him with the side dishes for the thanksgiving meal tonight. More like he's helping her. Ever since the tunnel reopened years ago, the two towns has gotten together to celebrate the holiday we know as thanksgiving. Little Jaxon could be seen from the kitchen as the little boy was playing with Phillip's newest puppy.

"Mommy? Is Cheryl coming to play with me?" The little boy asked asked he ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Lillian the potato Salad is about done. Where should I put it?" Phillip asked as he smirked at the little boy's actions.

"In that blue dish is fine." Lillian answered, picking up her son in the process. "As for you, yes, Cheryl's coming by with Isaac to pick you up. They're going to be here in a bit,"

"Yay!" Was all the little boy said before running back into the living room as soon as Lillian put him down.

"Speaking of which," Phillip smirked, eyeing the two teenagers through the window. "They're here." He stated, walking towards the front door. "Ah, come on in."

"Cheryl!" The little boy ran up to the girl once he saw her. "Let's play!"

"Cheryl is that you? Here, come here and taste something for me. Phillip said I've made this dish too spicy." Lillian looked at her brother.

"You did. Well, for me, anyway." Phillip shrugged.

Now holding Jaxon in her arm, Cheryl approached the kitchen, Isaac behind her. Lillian didn't waste any time as she forced an spoon into the girl's mouth. "No," Cheryl coughed, "Not to spicy." She told her innocently.

"Hmmm, maybe I need a third opinion," Looking towards Isaac, Lillian grabbed another spoon.

Meanwhile Isaac was getting ready to run. "Ms Lillian it's okay I'm not—" And the spoon was in his mouth. The boy shook his head. "Not spicy." Smiling innocently, the boy backed away slowly. Can they leave? Please?

"Hey Cheryl is everyone still at Dirk's?" Phillip asked curiously.

"Still talking about that game on television? Phillip it'll be on all day." Lillian giggled.

"And I'm missing it thanks to you." Phillip said sarcastically under his breath.

"I heard that," Lillian punched her brother's arm.

"Yeah." Cheryl giggled, "The game's still on."

"That was a good play I've sat through…" Isaac admitted quietly.

"What was the score?"

"Um...4 to 6."

"Dammit. I'm missing it Lillian can I go back to Dirk's? Please?"

"Fine. Go ahead Phillip. Just send someone over here to help me."

"On it!" Phillip said as he ran out the door.

"We should be going too," Cheryl looked at Isaac before smiling at Jaxon, "Ying has a surprise for you, just like last year."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Dirk's**

Phillip just entered the house as Laney was exiting it. And she had a pie. As always, Laney made the desserts. Looks like she was going back to Bluebell to help Nori. Every year, the men would be at Dirk's while the women be all over the two towns, attempting asking the men for help. In this case, it looks like Rahi, Kana, Ash, Cam, Nathan, and most of the elder men are missing the game.

"Welcome back," Dirk smirked, gesturing Phillip to sit down. "Lillian finally let you go?"

"Yup." Phillip replied, his eyes glued to the television. "However she told me to send one of you on over."

"It's not going to be me," Dirk smirked, "I helped Laney this morning. It's Cam's turn. Reason why he's not here. Reina got Ash helping her, which is odd, since she's your wife. Should you be helping her? Never mind, don't answer. I remember you were with Lillian."

"who'll kill me by the way if I don't send one of you."

"I'll go," Mikhail got up, "I'm not into sports anyway."

'Then….why did you come?" Phillip asked curiously.

"Nobody wanted my help so I was lonely. I followed Hiro."

"Who, fell asleep." Dirk smirked, "Hiro!"

"H-huh?" Hiro jumped up, "Is it my turn to help the women?"

"No," Phillip smirked, "However you're missing the game."

"Hiro, you can come with me if you want, I'm about to go help Lillian since Phillip has returned."

"Good luck being Lillian's food tasters." Phillip said with a smirk.

"Food tasters?" Hiro looked at Phillip curiously. "I, um, I think I'll stay here. Nori made me taste something this morning." Hiro sat back down.

"I'll go help Lillian anyway. See you guys later." Mikhail left as Kana entered.

"What happened to you?" Hiro asked.

"Mayor Ina had me chopping onions. My eyes are still watering. Hiro, she asked for you to trade places with me."

"On it," Hiro got back up, walking out the door.

"She knew he was here?" Dirk asked.

"Yup. Just like how she knew that Gombe would be here pretending watching the game but in reality, he's asleep." Kana looked at the old man. "I'd hate to wake him."

"That explains why he was quiet." Dirk said as a afterthought.

"I'd leave him." Phillip turned around. "He looks exhausted."

"He'll wake up soon enough anyway."

"What do you mean?" Dirk asked Kana curiously.

"Ina still wants him to help her with something. I need to wake the poor man."

"I'd still leave him." Phillip looked at the man once more. "What did she want anyway?"

"Something about pumpkin seeds."

"Oh." Phillip paused, "I might have some… however not on me." He sighed. "Wait….why'd she need seeds? The season's almost over."

"I didn't ask." Kana shrugged. "Anyway how's the game."

"Not so great." Dirk admitted.

"I just got here," Phillip stated.

"Is it time to eat?" Gombe asked suddenly, sitting up from his chair.

"Not yet," Dirk reassured the old man. "It's noon."

"Hey Gombe do you know why Ina would need pumpkin seeds?" Kana asked curiously.

Gombe thought for a moment, remembering something. "I ordered pumpkin seeds for her weeks ago, these are the kind that you can eat," He explained getting up. "I better get them to her before she looks for me." The old man walked towards the door, greeting Ash in the process.

"Kana, Grady told me that Georgia wants you home." The rancher said with a smirk.

"Of course she needs me when I'm exhausted." Kana groaned, "See you guys later." With that, he left, Cam entering.

"Dirk, Laney needs—"

"Me to help her once again." The postman got up. "Where is she?"

"The café." Cam told him before adding: "She only wanted you to taste something because I don't like sweets."

"Now I can do that." Grinning, the postman got up, leaving the house.

"Well that's it. It's all over." Phillip said with a sigh. "Game over. We lost."

"I can't believe we missed it." Ash sat down.

"I can't believe I now owe Howard 50 bucks." Cam said as a after thought.

"Betting on the game again?"

"Yup."

* * *

After a while, everyone had left Dirk' house, messing around until it was time to eat. Ash had found his old football, wanting to get a game started. Everyone had rejoined the three guys, playing football until dinner. Even the woman had to admit, they needed a break from cooking.


End file.
